kou_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
Sairento E. Kouseitan'i
(Any Extra Info Goes here, Like random info.) =Biography= Legacy begining: Silent. On a Silent night at the Darkness village, at the Kouseitan'i birth center. Sairento Elite Kouseitan'i was born on june 10 at 12:14 PM. Sairento was named after the name of what he was when he was first born"Silent". At first, a baby is suppose to cry when they come out of the womb. But Sairento how ever did not. They all ran a test on him to see if he was alright and nothing was wrong with him. The Medical ninjas said that he is perfectly heathly but he will speak when he please. Sairento waited untill the age of 2 to finally start speaking, but even at a young age Sairento began showing all kinds of talent. at age 5 he was able to show many talents such as: Reading, Writing, Drawing,Running, jumping and as well as being able to solve problems. But Sairento had a special ablity that everyone hated. The ablity of stealth. He was able to sneak on anyone scaring the heck out of them. At age 6 he began to start hanging out with his first cousins who are of same age as him, he seem to be more lively with them. And meet his famous Uncle. Emanyeru Kouseitan'i. Due to him being such a great ninja he never really had time to hang with the family, but Sairento did his study on him. Sairento found out on how extreme his Uncle and Grandfather were. Age 8 his mother activated the Bone Corpse Pathway ablity not knowing that Sairento was still in the house. When she found out, she realized it was the time to explain everything about his Kaguya side of the family. She explained everything including of his grandfather Taikeimeshi Kaguya-Demon Kaguya. He was to interested to sit and wait, he was interested in the art of battle. With this new gain of knowledge he pleaded for training, but his mother insest that he was abit to young, when in truth if they were around the Kaguya clan he would have been training alot younger. But after a full year of nagging she finally began training the young Kouseitan'i. He did not have the ablity to activate the Bone Corpse Ablity, at the point of knowing his mother wondered if he would never activate it or he would be able to activate it when the time comes. But she knew good and well that if he would have the power to overcome and gain it. The ablity would soon fade from him giving off a new better form. So she trained him completly in the "Art of Shade" meaning a special style of fighting created by Sairento when training with his mother. Afterwards she sent him to his Uncle Emans house to stay with them for the time being. Sairento did understand why she let him live with his uncle and respected her wishes. He and his cousins gained so much knowledge while living with Emanyeru ANBU had to try to spy just to get a taste of what they were learning. Soon enough they were all inrolled into the academy. Legacy start: Before the academy days began Emanyeru sent the 3 young Kouseitan'i to a special forest. This was to test the Kouseitan'i and to see what elemental they could be. Kai Kouseitan'i was a fire Kouseitan, Kizimaru was a wind Kouseitan'i. But by surprise Sairento was the rare one, he was the lightning Kouseitan'i. They faced off against there uncle. They may have lose bad but there uncle admired them for good tactic and power. For saying that they were happy enough to get that, after that they joined the academy. As they joined they meet alot of new friends to aid them on there quest of life. But durring there days of academy there seem to be a big problem, another clan seem to have gotton into the village and hopes to beat the Kouseitan'i clan. They came into the academy expecting to take it over. But the Kouseitan'i and there group was not having it. There were many fights with the groups, the academy became really bad. But the fights were interesting enough for the academy teachers to be able to watch there progress. The Academy students began to learn new ninjutsu from there elder clan members to fight at school. Sairento how ever seem to be the leader, even though he notice they keep asking and telling him there plans. Sairento only cared if his close cousins or Kisala Hyuuga was getting hurt. But he notice one other member of that other clan who seem to be alot stronger then the others. Sairento one day saw him beating Aloide to a pulp. Aloide did not do so good in Taijutsu which srewed him over. Sairento then faced him in combat with that boy, that is when he activated the bone courpse ablity. But they both seem to be equally matched, That is when a spark of demonic chakra went through his body and thats when it took 6 Jounin to completely stop him before he killed the boy. Later after all of the training and final Kouseitan'i test he allong with his friends pass the academy. =Description= Upper Body Sairento Elite Kouseitan'i is not a light dresser, as he grew up he realize that heavy clothing hender the movement. Due to that he knows better not to wear something like a heavy armor on him, he much rather prefer wearing light weight. Sairento Upper body is a very Interesting one. From his head on down, he have long white hair that go's down to his elbows, he use that hair to preform ninjutsu, most of the time he just lets it hang down. He does not wear his forhead protecter at all, and if he do its a old Darkness village headband. shows how much he loves his village. He have light bright blue eyes. His shirt is a thin long sleve kind that is used for a unknown use. The sleve are longer then his arms so he would most likely roll up his sleves when want to use his hands, the color of the shirt is white. Lower Body As said before in the Upper body section, Sairento is not a heavy weight dresser. Its known that if anyone meets him he is wearing the lightest thing he have all the time. Him being a Taijutsu specialist he have to be able to move fast in all problems, he also understand that heavy pants with alot of gear will slow him down greatly. So from top to bottom in this area. He wears a certain flap on his waste. He wears a special pair of pants, one short pants leg, and the other long. Normal sandles. Clothing Weapons Items Personality Sairento Elite Kouseitan't hates 3 things, the first thing is no mercy for the weak. The second one is a amazingly power hungry person. The last one is one who disrespect his clan. Sairento is a proud member of the Kouseitan'i clan, and if anyone take anything away from him the one thing no one can take away from him is his clan. He would easily die for his clan with out thought. Normaly he would show a emotionless state around anyone, he is a very smart person to be a Kaguya breed. He is also often seen sighing all the time. Just like his name says he is the ut most silent. He was mostly raised by his Uncle so he have many talents. In battle he would much rather prefer tiring his opponents down and striking them down with the quickness. Sairento have no goal in life but to become a true Elite warrior. He is a very large fan of his grandfather the great Timoshii Kouseitan'i and his Uncle Emanyeru Attacks Kouseitan'i. Those are his roll models. Besides his closest friends Kisala Hyuuga,Kai,Obito, and Kizimaru(Aloide) Kouseitan'i he hangs out with. He is just a silent little Kouseitan'i. Special Features Abilities Ninjutsu capablitys: Taijutsu mastery: Genjutsu usage: Kenjutsu ablitys: Demonic and physical traits: ''' '''Elemental style: =Stats= =Techniques= Skills Ninja Skills, that apply only to the user. E-Rank * * * * * D-Rank * * * * * C-Rank * * * * * B-Rank * * * * * A-Rank * * * * * S-Rank * * * * * SS-Rank * * * * * Jutsu Ninpou Ninja Arts of varying degrees of effectiveness. E-Rank * * * * * D-Rank * * * * * C-Rank * * * * * B-Rank * * * * * A-Rank * * * * * S-Rank * * * * * SS-Rank * * * * * Raiton Lightning Jutsu of Varying Degrees of effectiveness. E-Rank * * * * * D-Rank * * * * * C-Rank * * * * * B-Rank * * * * * A-Rank * * * * * S-Rank * * * * * SS-Rank * * * * * Yamiton Darkness Jutsu of Varying Degrees of effectiveness. E-Rank * * * * * D-Rank * * * * * C-Rank * * * * * B-Rank * * * * * A-Rank * * * * * S-Rank * * * * * SS-Rank * * * * * Katon Fire Jutsu of Varying Degrees of effectiveness. E-Rank * * * * * D-Rank * * * * * C-Rank * * * * * B-Rank * * * * * A-Rank * * * * * S-Rank * * * * * SS-Rank * * * * * Genjutsu Genjutsu, or illusions that affect the brain and the flow of the chakra pathways. E-Rank * * * * * D-Rank * * * * * C-Rank * * * * * B-Rank * * * * * A-Rank * * * * * S-Rank * * * * * SS-Rank * * * * * Taijutsu Hand to hand physical combat that doesn't take chakra. E-Rank * * * * * D-Rank * * * * * C-Rank * * * * * B-Rank * * * * * A-Rank * * * * * S-Rank * * * * * SS-Rank * * * * * Category:Male Category:Main Branch Category:226th Generation